Percy and Chao
by Detective Pickle
Summary: Percy was cheated on by Annbeth with his brother Jace and his mom and step dad was killed in a car crash. His father claim Jace as his favorite son.
1. Chapter 1

(Percy)

It was about a month when my half brother Jace came to camp. I thought it was cool to have a nother brother, but then I caught him with my girlfriend. Everyone claimed him as there hero. Even my father claimed as his favorite son. After that my mother and my step father died in a car crash. There was nothing left for me. I was going to go with my mother now. I had letters for the ones that I love to tell them goodbye. This is it I was going to the underworld at last, and this time I am not coming back. I was on my way to the woods to hang myself. That was the only way that I could thank of. Will I couldn't drown myself I can breath under water. So that was out of the question.

Here I was at the tree that I am going to hang myself at. This was it I through the rope up and tied it and stood on a peace of wood and put the rope around my neck. I kicked the wood from under my feet. I hung there for a while I could not breath. My sight had black spots in front of it. Then everything around my was about to go black when I heard someone come they cut me down from the tree and started CPR. Try to get me back to breath and when I was breathing everything around me did go black.

(Zeus)

This meeting is very boring when is something exciting going to happen. That was when Apollo came in to get Poseidon.

"Uncle, we need you to come to the hospital wing."

"What is it?"

"It Percy..."

"What has the boy done this time?

"Im so sorry but Percy tryed to kill himself."

"WHAT? Where is he?"

"In the hospital wing."

We all went to the hospital wing. There lied Percy with a tube down his throat that was breathing for him. He was in a coma it seemed that after he tried to hang himself the rope crushed his wind pipe. You can still see purple and blue bruises on his neck. Apollo told us that there were letter on Percy bed that told us what he was going to do. We went back to the camp to read the letter to the campers that Percy referred to.

(Annbeth)

All the gods flashed in telling the camp that they had bad news. It had been two weeks since I cheated on Percy with his brother Jace. Two days later I find Jace kissing another girl. After that I tried to find Percy to get back together, but Percy was not answer his door.

"Now I know this will come as a shock to you all. Percy Jackson is in the Hospital Wing in Olympus in a coma after trying to take his own life. If I find out that any one of you have anything to do with the punishment will not be pretty. Now there are some letter that Percy wanted you to hear." said Zeus.

**Dear Annbeth,**

**If you are reading this then I am dead. I hope that you happy Jace. I still do not know why you would cheat on me. Did I not show you that I cared about you, because I do will I did before now I just do not care anymore. If you are reading this then I guess goodbye have a Nice life. I did love you.**

**Percy**

That was all that it said nothing more. It said that he did loved me. It sound like did not care about me anymore. That made me mad how could he not love me anymore. He was suppose to be a hero. Hero were suppose to be strong. We were suppose to be together. There nothing that was going to stop that. I was going to make sure of that.

Everyone else was still reading Percy letters. They all looked guilt about what they had did to Percy. It looked like I was not the only one that had pushed Percy away. They felt guilt about what they did. I was going to find away to get Percy back.


	2. Chapter 2

**How you like this story there is still a lot of work to be done. There are thing that need to be fix. **

(Artemis)

It has been three days since Apollo announce that Percy is comatose. There had not been any changes since then. Percy was still breathing through a tube. We all took turns staying in the room with him just in case he woke up. Just now Athena comes in to take my plays.

"Has there been any change?" asked Athena.

"No, there hasn't. It seems like he not even fighting. What are we going to do if we lose him?"

"I have no idea. I can't believe we are fusing over a boy."

"He not just a boy. He the boy that saved us all. If it was not for him we would not be here right now. He is the most loyal man alive. Look what we did to him. His friend led him to this. We led him to this. He did many things for us and we did not even say thank you. He saved me and your daughter. There were times that I thought he was not going to win. There were times I thought that he was going to die. For him to do all that to just die in this way. We have to do something in his honor. Something so everyone can remember him after his death."

"Yes, you are right, but what are we going to do?"

"For one we can spend more time in camp. With the children."

"That is one. We could make a stone model of him. It could be used to remember him by. In the mean time I have to have a word with my daughter."

"Okay will I better go check on my hunters."

So I walked to the door turn around to have one last look at Percy before I walk out the door.

(Zeus)

I am getting worried for my brother. Yes I do care about my brothers. He seems to be so sad every since Percy went into a coma. I thank is because of what he did to him when Percy brother Jace got here. I do hope Percy wakes up soon. He is the only one that could get anything done. What if he doesn't wake up? We need him to wake up . I looked up when I saw Hades walk in.

"You look worried." said Hades.

"I am. It's Poseidon he seems off lately like he does not care of anything any more. I thank he going to fade if son does not wake up."

"I know. There is still a chance that he wake. That is all that we can hope for. We are going to have to wait and see. If he does not wake then we have to look after Poseidon. We have to wait and see when the time comes. Give him a reason to live for."

He was right this is why he is the older brother. He always knows what to do, and what to say. No matter what it is. I just wish there was somthing more I could do. I always seemed like I didn't care about my brothers, but I do. I love them they all I have besides my children and sisters. I do anything for my family. It's not ease being immortal you know. There are so many things that go wrong. Yes, you do have power, but is power going to help you when you lose your family from a mistake. It was hard to make chooses that you regret later. Being king of gods was not easy too. You made the rules yes, but you get to thanking was it the right thing to do.

"So we are just going to wait?"

"Yes, that is all that we can do."

"If there something that we could do, but there is not. So calm down, okay."

"I try to do that."

"Any news on Percy?"

"No, still in a coma like he was three days ago. There is a change we will lose him. What going to if he never wakes?"

"He wake you see."

"Well I am going to bed. See you later call me if theres a change."

"I will."

( Athena)

I have been in Percy room for five hours. It was hard seeing the hero who saved us like this. We were geting scared that he might not wake up. He is a hero he deservied more then this. Way more then what we have given him. I just just hope he wake up soon. It's weird that I care about the boy. I don't like any man. I guess it's his bravery that I like about him. I never saw a man so brave. He was not like other men. He did not act like other men. It was hard to find a man like him. I grabbed his hand. I was going to make sure that he got all that he needed. No one was going to harm him again. I was going to adopt him as my son. The door came open it was my twin brother. Must be here to check on Percy.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is still the same."

"Is there a chance he come back? Tell me the truth Apollo."

"The chances are slim."

I started to cry I thought of Percy as a son. I had to save him get him back. I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Is there something we can do to help?"

"No, all we can do is wait. To see if he wake up."

"What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will we have to believe that he will."

"So we will."

(Percy)

I in a dark room with a tall man I have no Idea whom the man is. Was I dead did I willy kill myself.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lord Cho the creative of the universe. "

"Wow, the nice to know, but why you here?"

"I am here because I want you to join my army as my commander in chief."

"Why?"

"Because you are the best you can bring anybond from the universe and dead back in the army."

"Okay I do it. I like luke back Bianca, Luke, Zoe, Sliena, Beckendorf, and Michael."

"Okay that can work. Let me know if you know anybond else that you want to join. Here are your we wings and you now have as much power as me. You as powerful as me. You are more powerful then the gods."

**I hope you like it I will write more later thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews you have no idea how much it means to me to know you like my story. Here is another chapter I hope that you an joy. THANKS FOR READING.**

(Artemis)

We were all in the room with Percy there was something wrong. Percy heart just stopped working. This could not be happening he could not be dead. There was no way, but it was right in front of us all. Percy was gone and there was nothing that we could do to bring him back. We all stood there in silents. It was a moment just to remember Percy the hero who saved us so many times. There was nothing that we could do to bring him back.

"I guess we better go tell the campers the bad news," I said to the others.

"Yes, you are right." said my father.

We all flashed out to go to camp. The campers were all doing there daily activity's. Little did they know that there hero just died." Hum- hu." The campers all looked our way. They came running to us.

"I am sorry to tell you that our hero past away a half an hour ago." said my father. There was silence no one knew what to say. What could they say no one thought that this would happen.

"We are going to have to start his burial. Where are we going to bury him at?" I said.

One of the camper stood up and said," We could bury him where his mother is buried."

"That sound like a good idea." I said to the others. They all agreed that Percy would be buried where his mother is buried at. We were about to go in to what he was going to wear when Hades flashed in.

"Percy's soul is missing it is not in the underworld."

"What do you mean?" said my father.

"I was in the underworld to see where Percy was and he was not there any where. I went back to his body, but he his body was not there ether."

"What are you saying Hades?" asked Poseidon. Hades looked at him before saying," His soul is gone and his body. What is going on there is no way any one could of got in there."

(Annbeth)

This could not be right Percy was not suppose to die. He was suppose to wake up and come back to me. No one here in came would talk to me for what I did to Percy. I understand why only if I got a chance to say that I was sorry. My mother even disowned me for what I did. I did not thank that she like Percy. I guess he the only one that she does since she adopted him in all.

There was no chance for her and Percy to be together now that he dead and his soul and his body is missing so we can not bury him the way we wanted to. All the thing that we were going to do. Now we can not do them. How can his body and soul go missing where did they go to.

"So what are we going to do. There is no body to bury, but we could always make a area just to Percy."

Everyone agreed with this it was a good idea. I guess my plans will not work now. That Percy is dead.

**I am so sorry this chapter so short next time I write I write more then what is here. So bear with me if you and thanks again for reading and post reviews down below thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for taking so long with uploading a new chapter. There has a lot been going on. **

(Percy)

I look all round and here were all the friends that I had watched die. I thought that it was my fault that I could not save them. What kind of hero was I if I could not save my friends from being killed. Luke was looking around the room.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I do not know boy. What is going on who brought us here?" said Zoe that is when she saw me. "Percy what is going on here?"

"I asked Chaos to bring you here. He asked me to be his General of his army and I could have any one I wanted in the army to train with. So I choose you." I said.

Bianca stepped up and gave me a hug and said " Thank you for taking care of my little brother it means the world to. So I will join your army and train with there where ever you go."

Zoe walked up to me and looked at me head to toe before saying " I use to thank that all men were pigs, but when I met you I begin to rethink that. There are some good men out there you just have to find them. So I will join also."

Then the other came and joined and we lived happy ever after..

I wish...

(500 year)

It has been 500 years since my death on earth and becoming the General of an army and being adopted my Chaos. It has been a long time since I was on earth I no need of being there, but now Chaos saying that it is time that I go back to help with the next war against Mother Earth. I do it for my father know one else but him. Luke walks up to me to tell me it is time to go.

"Percy we have to go now."

"Okay I be right there," I said. I was still getting ready. I got my black cloak on and then we left for camp.

The camp still looked just like it did back when I left it. There were many new faces and there were old. It looked like some of the camper from when I was here were now immortal. They did not know what was coming for them at all. If I was not needed here I would not be here at all.

The hole camp came out with Chiron in front. My army and I all had our hood up so they could not see our face. Chiron was the first to speak, "Who are you and what are you doing here.

"We are Chaos army, and I am the General this is my second," I pointed at Luke, " and we are here to help with the War my father Chaos am the heir to the throne of the Universe. My father told me to come here and help."

"Where are you going to stay at we do not have any rooms here for you to stay?"

"That okay I can make one Chiron." I said and snapped my fingers and a cabin came out of the ground.

All of the campers were looking at us like we were from another planet.

"Are you going to give us your names?"

"Yes." I looked at Luke.

"I am Aello " said Luke.

"I am Alexandra " said Bianca.

"I am Bellatrix " said Zoe.

"I am Hangaku" said Sliena.

"I am Hagan" said Beckendorf.

"I am Max " said Michael.

Then Chiron looked at me waiting to hear my name.

"I am Alexander but you can call me Alec." I said." We going in our cabin to get some sleep see you in the morning." We walked to our cabin that was black and it looked small for seven people living in it, but it was bigger inside it. Yes, I got some of my father's creative power with he adopted me. It was fun being the son of the god of the Universe, but there were the responsible you have to learn what to do since you going to be the god of creation one day. We all went to our rooms that we had that had a bathrooms kitchen and living room and a room where you sleep. I went to my bed and lad down I was so tied. I just closed my eyes and I was out.

**So sorry that it took so long I been caught up with school and with family. I will try better next time thanks for waiting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter for all of you who asked for it hope you like it. Thanks for the review that you guy gave me the one that gave me nice reviews. I been debating if I should continue writing with some of the bad comments that I get. So I just like to say to please if you have nothing to say that is nice do not say anything at all. Thanks to those who been looking out for my grammar IN JOY THE STORY.**

(Nico)

I been 500 years since I seen my best friend Percy and since he died. If I did not believe that Jace was the better hero then he would of been here today immortal just like me and the other campers that turned immortal to help train the future heros. I was one of the immortals that got the camp the supplies. I knew where everything was. I got metal to help with making swords for the new campers that came. About 400 years ago camper showed up saying a group of warriors help them get there by going in to there dreams and showing the way to camp. No one knew who these mystery group were. No one has seen there face they just wore black hoods over their face.

Right now I just got make from getting one of the strongest metal known to man. As I got to the camp there was a new cabin. I went to the big house and to ask what was up with the new cabin.

"Hey, Chiron whats up with the new cabin?" I asked.

"Chaos gave us some of his best solders to help fight in the war. That is where they will be staying they just went to bed to rest from there long journey here." He said this as Mr. D check mated him.

Will at lest we had Chaos on our side. We still had a chance to win the war.

(Percy)

I woke up to Luke shouting my name. "Percy wake up we need to go and get some breakfast."

"Okay let me get dressed" It was hard to get dressed when you have big black wings on your back.

I go up and got dressed. We went to the lunch room. I put a table out for us to eat at.

We sat down and got some food in the fire for Chaos. Then we ate our lunch together in peace. Ha not my stupid brother Jace showed up.

"Look what we have here they call them self warriors more like loser to me. Look at the one with black wings I bit he just acts bad because he can't fight."

That was when I snapped. One second he was there then he was on the ground with a bloody nose and a broken arm. Then I left just like that. When I got out side there was Kronus standing there with a army waiting.

I charged though the army like they were nothing but air.

"Just you wait till I come back you will die all of you will." said Kronus.

That was when everyone came out from hearing the fight and saw all the bodies around me. They could not believe there eyes. There should be no way anyone could fight like that and win.

(Zoe)

There was a lot of screaming out side when Percy left so we all went out side to see what was going on. There stood Percy with a lot of dead bodies around him. Percy is one of the best fighter she knew and there was no one that could beat him in a fight. That I have seen so far that I known him in the last 500 years.

"Percy are you okay what happen?"I asked

"It was Kronus coming to tell me he will be back to get us nothing to worry about." he said. He acts like there was no problem like he did this everyday. Which he did do that everyday.

**Thank you for reading my storys and I try to up data as soon as I can. I been trying to thank of who Percy to go with Zoe or Artimis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for so long and trying to write more. I have so much on my mind with my grandparents and school starting tomorrow. I try harder to write more and if you do read this try our some storys on I have another story there. My qutev name is Bellatrix and the story is called The Lost Boy. How you like it if you do read it.**

Chapter 6

(Percy)

So far it was a long morning started when I ran in to my idiot of a brother Jace. He had the worlds biggest ego. Much bigger then Zeus him self. Two days ago he challenged me to a dual which he lost. He was to happy about that one. Then there was Annabeth who was alway there when I turn around. She seem to not want to leave me alone. Only if she knew who I was only if. I just wish would leave me alone. There is no chance that we are get back together. I was in love with someone else. I have not told Chaos about Zoe and me yet. I was going to wait a little while longer to tell me father about us.

I was walking to the kitchen to have some lunch when I was stopped my Annabeth once again. What was wrong with this girl could she just get in her head that there was no way that were going to go out in any shape or from.

"Hey Annabeth right?"

"Yes, I was wonder mabe we could hang out sometime.."

"I sorry, but there is no chance that is ever going to happen you see I have a girlfriend, and I love her very much."

"Oh that okay then." She walked away very said. I walked in to the kitchen Luke was at the table waiting for me. We were still working out a plan an case Kronus came back for me.

"Hey luke." I sat down next to him and waited for him to speak back.

"Hey we are still working on a plan. We talk more after the campfire they are having to night that we have to go to."

"Okay I guess that okay." I sat there and I ate my lunch and I got up to go do some sword training.

Training always get thing off of my mind. To night I am going to see the Gods again and I just hope I don't try and kill them.

**Sorry that it is so short and I hope that you guys like it. I am thanking of telling percy that Athena adopted him in the next chapter. Hope that it goes will and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it took to long to write. Haven the time with school and all so here the chapter and I do not know when the next time I will update so sorry that it takes me a while so here the chapter been waiting for.**

Chapter 7

(Nico)

500 years go my best friend died. I still feel the pain from his death. It seems like yesterday we met but now he is gone and we are at war again. If only Percy was here and not dead. I feel like that it is my fault that he is dead. I abandoned him when he needed me most and his family was killed in a car rick. His girlfriend cheated on him and his father disowned him what worse is that I was not on his side. I did not see what I was doing until it was to late to stop it. He had saved mind and my sister's life and now I have betrayed him by believe his brother over him. It is my fault that he dead now then with us.

(Athena)

Only if my son Percy was here today there would be no conflict between us. Percy had a way with people. He knew how to make them happy with they were sad. Only if we could of saved Percy like he had saved us so many times. To night is going to be the campfire. Where they always tell stories about Percy. They are always the same stories like how he brought back the lightning bolt saved Artemis and brought back my statue with my daughter Annabeth who I am still bad at. No one has been the same since Percy's death. He was our hero and we let him down.

I am in my room getting ready for the campfire. They did this every week to tell the stories of our hero that died. I walk out of my room down the stairs to go to the throne room where everyone else was. We had just got done with our weekly meeting. Now it was time to spend time with our kids. That was the lest we could do for Percy.

Then we left together to camp where they were already for the campfire.

The warriors were in the corner by themselves not talking. There was the leader dressed in a emerald green armor. I believe his name is Alexander. He looked strong and there was something about him that reminded me of Percy. He had black wing on like the others who had white or light brown. I got so carried away of watch him that I did not see him look up at me. The next thing I know was that he was coming over to me.

"Hello, why were you staring at me." he asked his voice reminded me of Percy as well, but I knew that there was no way that it was him he died 500 years ago. He was not going to come back even if they never found his body.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure why not."

We walked out together in to the woods where there was a quit place to talk with no one around. There was a log near the beach that we sat on.

"You reminded me of my son." He looked up at me with a sad look on his face.

"What was your son name?" Alex had this way that you wanted to tell him every thing.

"His name was Percy Jackson he died 500 years ago. He was not my birth son. I adopted him after I found out how his family and friends were treating him. I never got to tell him. Before he killed himself."

"I sorry that must of been hard for you to go though. I sure he happy now."

"I am not sure. You see they never found his body. It just disappeared one day."

Alex started to tell me something but stopped, because he did not know how to tell me.

"What is it you can tell me." I just told him about my son. That he did not even know and he was caring about it. So I thought that I should do the for him as will.

**Sorry that it is o short and that this took so long for me to post, but I have had a lot of school work to do since this is the year I have to sign up for college. With all that is going on I did not have time to write anything untill now. So sorry how you guys like it. I try harder to post more then I do.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guy it been so long I been trying to help my sister since she gave birth to her daughter a mouth and half early. She was at least a heath weight, but she was still having proublems. The thanks that she might have epilepsy. She is getting stronger every day, but that is not what you want you want a chapter so here it is.**

Chapter: 8

(Percy)

I could not believe it. Athena adopted me so that means now that she was now my mother. So Athena is my mother and Chaos is my father. That means I am not only one of the most powerful bean in the the unverise I am one of the most wise in the world from my new mother's side. I was in my room in the cabin the Chaos army stays in. It was around 11:00 PM, but I seem to not be able to sleep I was thanking of every thing that Athena told me. All of the people here that I was driding to see again after the last 500 years. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hello who is it?"

"It's me Luke."

"Come in."

Luke came in with this look on his face. That is how I know that there was something wrong, but I did not know. I sat up in my bed and said, " What's wrong?"

He looked up at me like he had bad news to give me. It seems like I been getting bad news for the past week.

"Chaos whats us to tell them our real names tonight at the next boma fire."

"What why?"

"He said that it would help us all get along."

"How is that going to work when I am not the one to lessin to them, and he knows that."

(Zeus)

Every since these warriors of Chaos Army came everything around the camp seem to be more calm. There was less of the children dying since they came and there were less attacks. At was at the big house it was about five in the afternoon and almost time for the boma fire. There was something about the commander Alaxander was his name. The name ment strong worrior. It was a strong name.

**-TIME SKIP-**

I was now time for the boma fire and all of the warriors from Chaos Army's was there as will. The first to stand up was the girl named Bellatrix.

"Hello every it has come to my attention that Chaos has told our Commander that we have to tell you our real names and who we really are so here it goes." said the girl as she took her hood down and said," I am Zoe Nightshade old hunter of Artemis." There were alot of gasp at this from the hunters that were there camping with them. The next person was the worrior named Hagan. " Hello I am Beckdendorf son of Haphaestus." That was when you saw Haphaestus gasped at seeing his son back from the dead just like Zoe Nightshade. Beckendorf came over to his father and gave him a hug. The next worrior came up and took off their hood," Hi I am Bianca daughter of Hades." She walked over to here dad in the corner and her brother Nico was there. I have not seen so many demgods come back from the dead like this before. The next worrior walked up Hangaku, "Hey every one am Sliena daughter of Aphrodite." She walked over to her mother and her many brother and sister that she had. The worrior named max was next I wonder who it was going to be. "Hello I am Michael so of Apollo." He walked over to Apollo who looked like many of the other gods about to cry. The next worrior came up and spoke," I am Luke son of Hermes."

Then everyone that was at the boma fire went quit it was the commander of the Choas Army turn. Alec stood there looking at everyone around him like he did not want to do this at all. "I would just like to say first that I still like to say that no one else can know our names." We all nodded and then he spoke again and took his hood off. " I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." I could not believe what I was seeing the boy that we all wished that we could have one more chance to tell him how sorry we were was stand right here in front of us with hate in his eyes. Those eyes were not of a boy, but a worrior that has seen to much.

(Poseidon)

I could not believe it my son was here right here and he was alive. My son was alive. I did not know what I could say to him to make up for all that I had done to him. For ever douting him. How could I dout him? He is the hero that saved us all in the last war we had. If it was not for him we would not have been here right now to see him here alive.

"Percy?"

He looked over to me at the sound of my voice. The look only lasted a second and then he turn away and Athana ran up to him. She was hugging him very tight. It was not every day that your adopted son came back from the dead. He was hugging her back holding her as she cried. I wished at that second that I could hold my own son like that. That was when I knew that I was going to have to work hard to be in my son's life.

(Percy)

After Athana was done crying her eyes out I went back to the cabin to get out of the way of people trying to talk to me. I went to bed in there sat on my bed was my adopted father Choas. He was sitting there on my bed with look on his face like you know that "we have to talk" look. The one that tells you that there was soming up. He looked up at me when I came in to the room and said with a clear and calm voice," We need to talk."

**Again so sorry that it took so long for this chapter and sorry for all the mistakes that you might find. I did not have time to read over it and there was not time to wast you know. So here is the chapter that you have been dying to have I hope that you like it and I try harder next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry you guy probably hate me right now. I know you do I try harder to update (lies). So I make this short and try harder. It has been hard catching up with school and stuff like that since that I have a week left I probably have more time on my hands. There is also the fact that I do not know what else to write. Hope you understand.**

(Percy)

Athena and I went to the woods to talk look on her face when I came was priceless. It seems like she has been waiting for me to come back for a very long time now. I guess this is the talk where she yells at me for not coming to see her and telling her that I was okay. I guess I do deserve what ever it's that she through at me. We sat down on one of the logs that were there by the river there. We were there just in silent then she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Where have you been? Did you know how worried I been about you? I did not know if I was going to see you again or not."  
"Im sorry I did not what it would do to the rest of you."  
"It was our fault that you tried to kill yourself. We should of been watching you for any signs."  
"No, it was not your fault it was not anyonce fault, but my own." She looked at me trying to see through me almost.  
"Are you happy with them. You know with the army."  
"Yes, they are like my family." She smiled at me glade to hear that I found someone to put my trust into. She looked at the ground and than spoke again, "Be careful will you? When you are battleing. I do not want to lose you again. This time I do not thank Poseidon and I could take it." I froze at my birth father's name.  
"How has dad been?" I asked wanting to see how bad it had gotten when I left.  
"Not so well. When you died we thought that he was going to fade, but year body and your soul was gone. That gave him hope that you were still out there somewhere. He looked for you every where in the past 500 years."

My dad looked for me. He did love me after all this time that I thought that he did not.

(Annabeth)  
It was him the whole time that he was here. It was him I was trying to get a data with. It was my Percy the whole time. He looked amazing and strong. There was no dowt that he was not a warrior. Look at the way he fights and shows his power. He has changed a lot since the last time that I seen him. There was more muscal then he did before. I ran to him after he got don't talking to my mother. We could be together again.  
"Percy." He turn to see it was me and kept on walking.  
"Percy we need to talk." I said.  
"I have nothing to say to you Annabeth."  
"I have something to say to you. I thank we should get back together it would be like old times."  
"Annabeth I have a girlfriend who I love. Even if i didn;t have a girlfriend there would be no chance that we would of been together again."  
"Come on Percy I know you love me."  
"I did now I moved on you should to." Then he walked away from me. I was going to give this girlfriend a peace of my mind.

(Nico)  
He was alive and looked better then ever. The thing that worried me was if he forgive me or not. The things that I did to him that a friend should never do to a friend. He seemed happy with his little family that he had. That was what i was glade for. He deserved happiness. I will make sure that he got that with all cost. I looked over to where Percy was he was sitting at his table with the other Solders. They seemed to be in deep convercation. Then I saw Annabeth she looked to be up to something. I had to stop her from what ever it was that she was thanking of doing. She was always trying to get her way. She did not understand the would no. If she wanted it she would find a way to get it . like now she probably trying to find away to get to Percy so that they could get back together again. I was not going to let that happen.  
(Zeus)  
Our hero has come home, but for how long was the million dollar question? Percy seemed to be happy with the new family that he had. I was not going to take that away from him and was not going to let anyone else do it ether. After all Percy's new girlfriend seem to be nice and kind to him. That was all that anyone could ask for him, and to be safe. We all seemed to love Percy very much and we would do anything for him. He was the bravest of all the heros that we had. He would give his life for anyone of them. Even though we do not deserve to be treated like that. He cares and that was one of the things that all of the Gods liked about Percy.  
None of us wanted anything to happen to Percy. He was our hero the one that has saved us all so many times before. Percy was the one that was always there. I just wish there was something that we could do for him. I would ask him tomorrow. There was one thing I knew and that I was going to make sure that Percy had a peaceful life. There was no dowt about it. I was going to do all that I can to make sure of this. We all were it was the least we could do for after all. Percy was now out in the fead training younger campers. The look on the campers faces when they found out that Alexander was Percy. They were seeing there hero for the first time in there lifes. Percy didnot mind that the younger campers were fallowing him around. He liked teaching them all that he knew and all that he has done while he was away.

**Sorry that this was so long to write and I am in my last weeks of school and will write more love you hope you like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another Chapter hope it is okay and you guys like it and have a good summer to those that are out of school.**

(Percy)  
It seemed like all of the younger campers seemed to see me as their hero. I did not mind at all as long as they were staying out of trouble that was okay. They all gathered around me to learn how to sword fight. They had all heard the stories of me since they were kids. So now that I was here in front of them they all wanted to speck to me asking questions like, "Where were you all this time? What have you been up too?" they all were very curious.  
"Hold on everyone I can only answer a question at a time." They all looked up at me with there hands raised.  
"Okay I will point to you and you can ask me anything you want okay?"  
"OKAY!"  
I pointed at a kid that around little boy around six he had dark black hair like Uncle Hades did.  
"Where were you all this time? My dad and my big brother have been looking for you a while and they saw you die, but you did not go to the underworld."  
"I know I went with Chaos when he asked me to be the Commander of his Army." Pointed at a girl that was in the back of every one.  
"What have you been doing?"  
"I been for the past 500 years saving other planets from killing each other since I be in control of them one day. So I had to learn how to stop them from going to war with each other."  
I was asking question after question for around two hours. Then the bell rang for lunch and we walked there together.  
I walked over to my table with the other solders that were there. I sat down next to Zoe and gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed a little. I loved the way we could effect each other. There were not many that could make Zoe blush like I can.  
I through some food into the fire for Chaos and I sat there with Zoe talking of all the things that she wanted us to do when this war was over and we could go home.  
"What are we going to do when we get back?" asked Luke stuffing his face with all the food that he could eat.  
"I go some where else where they need us or we could take a break." I said eating slowly so I would not choke on the food. You would not believe how many times that has happen to me in the past 500 years. There was one time I choked on a taco and passed out. It was all Luke's fault he was the one telling funny jokes that made me laugh while I was eating. The next thing that I knew was that my Ex father was in my face trying to get my attention.  
"Percy can I talk to you for a second." I had no other choose but to say yes.  
"Sure why not." I said i got up from the table that I was sitting at and fallowed Poseidon out the door. When we left I could see that my brother Jace was not happy about this at all. I did not care though. We stopped at Chaos cabin and he turned to me.  
"Percy I am sorry." Was that the only thing that he had to say to me? Was that all that he had to tell me?  
"Is that all you had to tell me? I asked I was not happy that he took me away from my friends just to tell me that. I knew that I should forgive him, but he was not getting out of it that easy. I knew that he was close to fading but that was one thing I did not care about at that moment.  
"I do not know what else to say."  
I knew that he was telling the truth because he was not a man of many words.  
"It going to take time for me to forgive you so do not expect anything from me." I said. He nodded his head as if he understood.  
When I got back to where everyone else was having lunch. Jace stepped out in front of me.  
"What do you want Jace?" I did not have the time to play any games that Jace was to do.  
"I challenge you to a duel."


End file.
